¿Y cómo se conocieron?
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Una simple pregunta del pequeño Peter que metió en grandes aprietos a sus padres. Pero, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?


Omitiré mis quejas sobre la vida, la escuela y todo el trabajo q tengo porq seguramente ya se lo saben de memoria, en fin. Esto se me ocurrió un día que estaba viendo Love Actually (amo esa película! *o*) y me tocó ver la parte de la pareja que se conoce mientras trabajan como dobles en películas pornos XDDD Así que me dije, ¿por qué no aplicarlo para hacer un fic? Y plop, aquí está, espero q les guste!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>-¡Su-san!<p>

El finlandés corrió preocupado al lado de su esposo, olvidándose momentáneamente del plato roto en el fregadero para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda después de que casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua.

-Así, respira. Eso es, tranquilo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el sueco dejó de toser, y después ambos centraron su atención en el responsable de todo el caos, que a cambio los observaba evidentemente confuso.

-Lo siento Peter-Tino esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, todavía pendiente de Berwald-¿Qué preguntaste? Creo que no te oí bien.

-Dije…-el niño tomó aire-Qué cómo se conocieron.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?-cuestionó el finlandés.

-La maestra nos dijo que teníamos que escribir un ensayo sobre nuestra familia, sobre nuestros hermanos o algún viaje o la historia de nuestros padres-explicó tranquilamente a la vez que enumeraba las opciones con sus dedos-Y como no quiero escribir sobre el idiota de Arthur y papá me dijo que nunca nunca vuelva a mencionar el último viaje familiar con el tío Soren y la tía Nils, pues sólo me queda un tema, así que…¿Cómo se conocieron?

Berwald y Tino intercambiaron una mirada.

-Un amigo nos presentó.

-En el tr'bajo.

El niño se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y arquear una de sus grandes cejas. Los mayores se contemplaron uno al otro en silencio apenas terminaron de hablar, preguntándose por qué nunca se les ocurrió ponerse de acuerdo para cuando eso pasara. Pero es que realmente nunca se imaginaron que una simple e inocente preguntita pudiera meterlos en tantos problemas.

-Ve a tu cuarto-le ordenó el ojivioleta a su hijo.

-Pero…

-H'zle c'so a tu m'dre-insistió el sueco.

Peter frunció el ceño en una clara actitud de "¿y ahora qué hice?" y salió de la cocina de mala gana. Fue hasta ese momento que tanto Berwald como Tino se permitieron volver a respirar y relajarse un poco.

-Debimos suponer que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar-suspiró el finlandés mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla.

-Mh…murmuró su esposo-P'ro no lo h'cimos.

Y ahora pagaban las consecuencias. ¿Cómo se les pudo haber escapado un detalle tan importante?

A pesar de que ya habían pasado casi nueve años después de todo aquello, Berwald aún se sonrojaba al recordarlo.

Había sido durante su segundo año en la universidad y mientras sufría de tener al tío Soren como compañero de piso.

Debido a que su situación económica era bastante precaria, ambos se habían visto forzados a vivir juntos, y aún con eso seguían teniendo problemas, tanto monetarios como personales. A Berwald le molestaba de sobremanera lo desordenado, aprovechado y desorganizado que era Soren, en tanto que a él le desagradaba lo extremadamente organizado (obsesivo, solía decir) y aburrido que era Berwald y no perdía la menor oportunidad de molestarlo o jugarle bromas. Como esa vez en que quemó algunos papeles viejos y gritó "¡Fuego, fuego!" para que creyera que había un incendio y hacerlo correr fuera del departamento. Y la broma realmente no habría sido tan grave de no ser porque el sueco en ese momento tomaba un baño y al salir se encontraba usando solamente una toalla. Claro que tampoco ayudó que cuando quiso volver a entrar el danés le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Y ahí es donde verdaderamente comienza la historia.

El sueco se debatía seriamente si tumbar la puerta o no (dado que repararla supondría un cargo adicional a la renta y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse) y cuál sería la mejor manera de desquitarse de su querido compañero (reemplazar su DVD de La Sirenita con Crepúsculo sonaba sumamente tentador), cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Dado que no tenía sus lentes puestos no podía verlo claramente, tan sólo una mancha borrosa con cabello rubio que lo observaba.

Entrecerró los ojos para verlo un poco mejor, aunque eso no era necesario para saber que el otro rubio tenía la vista clavada en él. Algo bastante natural, dadas las circunstancias. Seguramente ahora pensaría que era algún tipo de exhibicionista o algo parecido.

-¿Vas al gimnasio?-la voz del desconocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿….sí?-respondió algo descolocado y sin explicarse a qué se debía la pregunta.

-¿Eres Berwald?

Genial, justo lo que faltaba. Al parecer lo conocían.

-Soren habla de ti a veces.

Y lo que era peor, aquel desconocido muy probablemente se trataba de uno de los amigos de su estúpido compañero de departamento. Lo observó darle unas cuantas bocanadas a la pipa que llevaba consigo antes de que volviera a hablar.

-Soy Lars, vivo aquí junto.

Ah, ya sabía quién era. De las amistades de Soren, el holandés era el más serio y el que más le agradaba, y el que menos tendía a entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos.

-Él me contó que tienen problemas de dinero-Berwald simplemente asintió y Lars hizo otra pausa para fumar su pipa-Una amiga necesita empleados para su empresa-el sueco iba a decirle que ya tenía trabajo, pero el otro se le adelantó, extendiéndole una tarjeta-La paga es muy buena, si te interesa llama al número ahí.

Una vez que finalmente pudo entrar a su departamento (y luego de darle un bien merecido puñetazo a Soren), el de lentes se encontró pensando en lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

De modo que no pasó mucho para que terminara llamando a dónde marcaba la tarjeta. Una voz femenina le respondió al instante y de inmediato se entusiasmó cuando supo que se trataba de un recomendado de Lars. Acto seguido le dio una dirección y procedió a concretar una cita.

-¡Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir!-aseguró ella-Cuando vayas simplemente pregunta por Hungría, ahí estaré.

Por alguna extraña razón, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo. Para empezar, nunca le dieron ningún detalle sobre el trabajo para el que se supone aplicaría. De hecho él ya tenía uno de medio tiempo como mesero en un restaurante. Aunque la paga no era muy buena, pero lo encontraba útil, dado que aspiraba a tener su propio café en el futuro y pensaba eso le serviría para prepararse. Pero de cualquier manera terminó yendo a dónde le indicaron.

A simple vista se trataba de un edificio normal y los empleados parecían ser gente común y corriente también. O al menos la recepcionista, una chica de cabello largo y negro que usaba una flor lo era.

-La señorita Hungría lo recibirá, por favor espere ahí.

Le indicaron una oficina. Intuyó que seguramente estaría a mitad de alguna reunión o algo importante, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas que había afuera. Y entonces notó que no estaba solo.

A su lado se encontraba un chico rubio, que apenas fue descubierto, se apresuró a desviar su mirada violeta hacia otro extremo del pasillo, claramente incómodo.

Berwald suspiró resignado. Por lo general ese era el tipo de reacción que despertaba en la gente. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a esperar en otro sitio, pero entonces sus intenciones se fueron olvidadas ante un fuerte grito.

-¡¿Cómo que tengo que hablar más? ¡Pero si esas cosas casi no tienen diálogos! ¿Entonces que se supone que haga, que gima o que grite más?

Aunque no pretendían escuchar fue inevitable y tanto el de lentes como el otro rubio centraron su atención en la discusión que tenía lugar tras la puerta.

-Bastantes problemas tengo ya haciéndola de niñera de alguien que aún no cumple ni dos años, lo que menos necesito es que critiquen mi actuación…

Y los reclamos y las protestas siguieron.

-Es imposible no oírlos, ¿no crees?

El sueco contemplo al ojivioleta, quien aún lucía algo nervioso y desviaba la mirada.

-…m'cho r'ido…-comentó intentando seguir con la conversación. El otro pareció reaccionar de manera positiva, porque por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron.

-Siempre es lo mismo, pero después te acabas acostumbrando-dijo en tono resignado, tomando algo más de confianza-Nunca te había visto antes, ¿eres nuevo?

-Un c'nocido me d'jo que vin'era-le explicó.

-Oh. Supongo que debió haber sido Japón, o tal vez Holanda…¡ah!-exclamó al notar la confusión del más alto-No hagas caso, es costumbre que aquí nos llamemos por sobrenombres, para mantener la privacidad al máximo. Aunque supongo que Hungría te lo explicará mejor cuando hables con ella.

¿Mantener la privacidad? Aquello no hizo más que incrementar las sospechas de que había algo raro ahí. Pero también aumentó su curiosidad.

-¿Tr'bajas aquí?

-¿Eh? S-sí…-repuso ligeramente apenado-Llámame Finlandia.

Y justo cuando Berwald se disponía a presentarse, fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo que hizo que tanto Finlandia como él se pusieran de pie por la sorpresa.

Un indignado rubio de grandes cejas salió de la oficina sin mirarlos siquiera y con la cabeza muy en alto. Berwald dedujo que seguramente fue el causante de la discusión de momentos atrás.

-¡Inglaterra! Muy tarde, se fue-gruñó una joven de largo cabello castaño y en medio de su enojo demoró un poco en notar a los otros dos espectadores-¿Fin? ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería preguntarte algo, pero puede esperar-señaló al rubio alto a su lado-Creo que sería mejor si lo atiendes primero a él, un amigo suyo le dijo que viniera.

-¡Ah, claro!-exclamó de pronto y se dio una palmada en la frente-¿Berwald, cierto?-el aludido asintió-Por favor entra, y Fin, regresa más tarde.

-No hay problema-sonrió el ojivioleta y después se dirigió al sueco-Yo se que puede ser un poco intimidante al principio, pero no pasa nada. Ojalá nos veamos pronto, ¡Suerte!

Esas palabras que para cualquier otro pudieran haber resultado insignificantes, hicieron que Berwald se sonrojara. Y sin saberlo se encontró dentro de la oficina y cuatro pares de ojos lo observaban fijamente y dicho sea de paso lo hicieron sentir como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-¿Qué piensas, Francia?-preguntó la única mujer a un hombre rubio de cabello algo largo.

-Mmm…-el aludido lo examinó de arriba abajo-Funciona…me agrada lo que veo…suerte que no usaremos su cara. Ahora que sí pudiéramos verlo desnudo…-el sueco se sonrojó y pensó seriamente en salir corriendo. ¿A dónde demonios se fue a meter?-¿Tu qué crees, Japón?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, Francia-san-dijo un hombre de cabello negro.

-Deberías tener tu propia opinión-intervino alguien conocido, Lars.

-¡Pues yo digo que es perfecto!-alabó Hungría sonriendo- Aunque…¿puedes quitarte la camisa? Y los pantalones también.

Y así fue como Berwald eventualmente descubrió que el que podría ser su nuevo trabajo era ni más ni menos que ser el doble de cuerpo en una productora de películas porno gays, industria que, de acuerdo con la jefa y dueña de la productora "estaba demasiado infravalorada y con mucha demanda".

Claro que su primer impulso fue simplemente salir corriendo y hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó nada, pero se quedó paralizado a medio camino en cuanto escuchó la cifra que representaría su paga por película. Tragó grueso. Era demasiado tentador. Sus problemas de dinero terminarían, dejaría de preocuparse por tener suficiente para pagar la renta del mes y hasta podría permitirse ahorrar lo suficiente para dentro de algunos años cumplir su meta de abrir su propio café. Y además… ¿Qué ese chico, Fin, no le dijo que trabajaba ahí también? Siendo honesto, la posibilidad de volver a toparse con él era demasiado como para resistirse.

Así que, pasado el momento de duda que más bien le pareció una eternidad, el sueco se encontró en medio de un set con la persona que sería su compañero en su primera participación como doble.

-Él es Suecia-lo presentó Hungría-A partir de hoy trabajarán juntos. Fin, trátalo bien y si tiene cualquier duda cuento contigo para que lo guíes.

-No hay problema-repuso el aludido esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y fue entonces que el de lentes cayó en cuenta que en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima-Así que después de todo trabajaremos juntos.

-Eso p'rece-comentó sólo por decir algo.

-Ah…um…esto…-balbuceó el ojivioleta a la vez que jugueteaba con sus manos en un gesto que al sueco le resultó sumamente adorable-Se que todo esto te puede parecer un poco raro…

"_Mucho más que un poco"_ pensó Berwald, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

-Pero realmente no es la gran cosa. El director te dice lo que tienes que hacer y eso es todo, simplemente tienes que posar como él te indica. Como dobles realmente no hacemos más que eso. En verdad no es tan complicado.

-¿Pueden ocupar sus lugares?-se acercó el pelinegro que había visto antes en la oficina de Hungría-A la cama, por favor.

Berwald volvió a sonrojarse, más intensamente que antes, cuando terminó acostado en la cama en el set y con Tino sentado sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Pero como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar (o ponerse mejor, en ese momento no sabía qué pensar), Japón intervino de nuevo.

-Suecia-san, ¿podría quitarse la camisa? Y Finlandia-san…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé-repuso en un suspiro y procedió a desvestirse. Ahora sí que el rostro del de lentes parecía un bonito tomate, sobre todo cuando el otro rubio regresó a su posición anterior-Perdón si te hago sentir incómodo.

El de lentes negó enérgicamente.

-No lo h'ces a pr'pósito, es por el tr'bajo-aunque más bien lo decía para sí mismo que para el ojivioleta, quien soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡Muy bien, todos!-exclamó Hungría-Terminemos con esto antes de regrese Inglaterra-procedió a revisar unas hojas que llevaba consigo y después siguió dándole indicaciones a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí para asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto, sin duda podía ser sumamente profesional- Suecia, necesito que pongas tus manos en su trasero.

Berwald por poco se desmaya. ¿Así lo decía tan tranquila? Observó en silencio al otro involucrado como pidiéndole permiso.

-¡Ah! E-está bien, en serio. Estoy acostumbrado…¡Digo!-ahora fue él quien se sonrojó-N-no es la primera vez, por las escenas, así que está bien. Mejor hazle caso o Hungría se enojará y puedes creerme cuando digo que eso no es bueno.

El sueco tragó grueso y tomó aire para armarse de valor y hacer lo que le indicaron y poner sus manos en torno al trasero del finlandés. Su redondo, firme y suave trase…

"_No. Piensa en otras cosas. Desagradables. Muy desagradables. Y tristes. Como daneses disfrazados de sirena y cachorritos llorando. Sí, eso. Y respira, no dejes de respirar."_

De esa forma transcurrió su primer día de trabajo que para él duró una eternidad. Al terminar sin embargo experimentó un profundo alivio cuando Finlandia se despidió de él con una sonrisa y un "Nos vemos mañana".

Entonces pensó (ingenuamente) que tal vez podría llegar a acostumbrarse y no sería tan malo. Hasta que fue su turno para aparecer desnudo.

Menos mal que una de las reglas de Hungría era que hubiera la menor cantidad de personas posibles en el set, con el fin de conservar algo del ambiente privado y que los actores se sintieran menos cohibidos durante sus escenas. Eso iba también para los dobles.

-Calma, no tienes por qué preocuparte que alguien te reconozca. Después editan las escenas para que no se vean nuestros rostros-intentó tranquilizarlo el ojivioleta-Y si te preocupa que alguien te diga algo, te aseguro que no pasará. Hungría es muy estricta con eso y todo ese tipo de comentarios están prohibidos durante las grabaciones. Ya sabes, profesionalismo ante todo.

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, para nada. Sobre todo porque una de las personas que lo vería sería Fin. Pero como dijo el finlandés: "profesionalismo ante todo", así que acabó por hacer lo que le dijeron y así transcurrió otro día "normal". Y algo que agradeció inmensamente fue que, tal como el otro rubio lo dijo, nadie se burló ni hicieron comentarios incómodos. Aunque probablemente se debiera al hecho de que le tenían miedo y no querían arriesgarse. Pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

-¿Lo viste? ¡Porque yo si lo hice! –una voz conocida llamó su atención. Finlandia conversaba animadamente con uno de los actores, un rubio de apariencia tímida, Canadá-Y me dijo que estaba nervioso, aunque no entiendo por qué. Lo que sí es que ahora comprendo porque Holanda lo recomendó. Que no daría por tener ese cuerpo, la verdad me da algo de envidia.

Berwald no supo si tomarlo como un cumplido o si debía buscar algún agujero bajo la tierra para esconderse y quedarse ahí. Pero de cualquier manera evitó pensar en eso en sus posteriores encuentros con Finlandia.

Y así poco a poco comenzó a habituarse a su inusual trabajo. Y al resto de sus compañeros también.

Estaba Inglaterra, uno de los actores, quien según lo que le dijo el ojivioleta, tenía una vida bastante complicada. Al parecer por algunos años tuvo una vida bastante desenfrenada y ahora se enfrentaba con la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar a su hermanito menor, a quien sus hermanos mayores simplemente abandonaron en su casa. Con razón era tan temperamental.

También estaba Francia, o Francis, su nombre real. Aparentemente no tenía ningún inconveniente con ocultar su identidad verdadera y se enorgullecía de su trabajo.

-Si supieran el número de parejas que van a agradecerme porque el ver una de mis películas mejoró considerablemente su vida sexual y su relación…nada me hace más feliz.

-Hasta que luego intentas meterte con alguien de esa pareja y entonces intentan asesinarte-se burló el inglés.

Tras lo cual comenzaban una de sus ya conocidas discusiones.

Y como olvidar a Canadá, un tímido joven rubio que se transformaba completamente al entrar al set y que era el más misterioso de todos por su tendencia a aparecer y desaparecer de repente.

Pero sobre todo, se sentía feliz al pensar a quien conocía mejor era a Finlandia.

El ojivioleta se mostraba mucho menos nervioso en su presencia y sobre todo, cuando grababan sus escenas juntos. Y él a cambio se sentía extremadamente cómodo a su lado.

-Ayer Inglaterra volvió a insistirme que debo hacer ejercicio-se quejó con su compañero el finlandés. Ambos se encontraban sobre una cama, con él recostado en ella y el sueco posicionado entre sus piernas, moviéndose adelante y atrás según las indicaciones de Japón-Si en primer lugar no tuviera tantos tatuajes no tendría porque tener un doble de cuerpo, pero no.

Berwald simplemente asintió para demostrarle al otro rubio que le prestaba atención. No podía evitar pensar que a simple vista cualquier otro adoraría estar en su lugar: desnudo y en la misma cama con el lindo ojivioleta. Pero algo en estar rodeados por luces que le calaban la vista, sin mencionar que a veces dejaban prendido el aire acondicionado y terminaban muertos de frío y el hecho de que alguien tuviera que dirigirlos constantemente y hacer que cambiaran de lugar y posición para tratar con un ángulo nuevo de cámara…pues ese no era exactamente su concepto de privacidad y romanticismo.

-Aunque a veces creo que tiene razón, sobre todo cuando me acomodo así se notan los rollitos de mi estómago-suspiró desganado-Tal vez debería dejar de comer salmiakki…

-Me g'stas así c'mo er's.

Las palabras saltaron de su boca antes que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. Finlandia lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos y un ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas, aunque mucho menos intenso que el del rostro de Berwald, quien no sabía que decirle para tratar de corregir la situación.

-Eso es todo por hoy de su parte-Japón se acercó a ellos, una afortunada interrupción- Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo. Francia-san, Inglaterra-san, es su turno.

El sueco se apresuró a levantarse y tomar su ropa para correr a los vestidores, por esa razón falló en notar la sonrisa del finlandés.

Ese fue el día en que Berwald se dio cuenta que Finlandia le gustaba mucho más que como un simple compañero de trabajo y que comenzó otra nueva crisis.

Otra de las reglas de Hungría era mantener separada la vida personal de la laboral a menos que los involucrados contaran con la suficiente madurez para poder manejarlo. Y como la gran mayoría de los que trabajaban ahí no la tenían, pues mejor no arriesgarse.

Berwald quería pensar que pertenecía al grupo que era perfectamente capaz de comprender que lo que pasaba dentro del set era algo completamente diferente a la realidad y por lo tanto estaba bien si Finlandia y él comenzaban una relación. Claro que lo primero era averiguar qué pensaba el otro involucrado al respecto. Y para eso pensó en invitarlo a salir.

Hacía un tiempo que el ojivioleta dejó de estar nervioso y asustarse en su presencia. Incluso se podía decir que eran amigos. Y como amigos, lo más natural era que salieran juntos alguna vez, ¿verdad? Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y demoró una semana entera en juntar el valor necesario para invitarlo.

-Siempre es agradable relajarse un poco después de un largo día de trabajo-expresó sonriente el finlandés. Se encontraban en un bar, no muy lejos de donde estaba la productora-¿No lo crees?

El sueco simplemente asintió. En su afán por conseguir una cita con Finlandia (si es que a eso se le podía llamar cita), olvidó por completo que tendría que conversar. Se recriminó por no haber preparado algún tema, ahora seguramente quedaría como alguien aburrido y el otro rubio nunca jamás querría volver a salir con él.

-Muchos se quejan de que hablo demasiado, puedes decirme si te molesta.

-No me m'lesta-le aseguró de inmediato. Era lo contrario, le encantaba oírlo. Era muy entretenido y su voz le gustaba mucho, todo lo opuesto a él-En s'rio, Fin.

-Tino-le dirigió una mirada curiosa-Mi nombre es Tino, Tino Väinämöinen. Como no estamos en el trabajo está bien que me llames así.

-B'rwald Ox'nstierna-se presentó cortésmente y se reprendió por no haber hecho eso desde el principio.

-Pues mucho gusto, Berwald- estrechó su mano-Espero que a partir de hoy nos llevemos bien no sólo en el trabajo.

Desde ese día se volvió costumbre para ambos salir juntos a comer o beber algo después del trabajo y fue también cuando Tino empezó a llamarlo Su-san. Berwald no podía ser más feliz. Poco a poco comenzaron a tomar más confianza y el finlandés le contó algunos detalles de su vida. En primer lugar (y lo más importante), que en ese momento no estaba en ninguna relación. Además del hecho que vivía solo. Según le dijo, su situación económica tampoco era muy buena y en su caso, Lars lo reclutó por una vez que coincidieron en un sauna. Y Berwald aprovechó para desahogarse un poco sobre sus propios problemas, cómo fue que terminó trabajando ahí e inevitablemente terminó quejándose sobre el tonto danés que tenía como compañero de departamento.

-Y Soren…ustedes son…

-No-negó de inmediato ante la sola insinuación-N'nca, j'más- El ojivioleta lo contempló algo descolocado y no tardó en arrepentirse por el tono que usó y de inmediato trató de arreglarlo-Es un…c'nocido de la inf'ncia. Eso es t'do. Y él t'ene n'vio.

Aunque nunca podría comprender que le vio Nils a Soren, y él que creía que el noruego tenía buenos gustos y sentido común, pero en fin.

-Ah…ya veo-comentó al aire el otro rubio para después dar algunos sorbos a su vaso de vodka- Y tú, Berwald…¿Estás con alguien?

El sueco negó enérgicamente y acabó por arrepentirse. Temía que su reacción hubiera sido demasiado obvia o incluso hasta desesperada. Sin embargo, el finlandés se limitó a pedir otra bebida y a cambiar de tema, algo sobre hockey y las próximas olimpiadas de invierno, y ambos entraron en un acalorado debate al respecto.

Con el paso del tiempo, Berwald se sentía mucho más cercano a Tino y quería pensar que de verdad le agradaba más que como un amigo, pero no podía estar seguro y tampoco sabía cómo comprobarlo sin ponerse en evidencia ni ser demasiado obvio.

Por el tipo de trabajo que hacían, su mayor temor era que el finlandés pensaba que sólo lo quería por algo físico, para llevar a cabo las escenas que les tocaba representar. Pero su interés iba mucho más que eso. De verdad le gustaba, en serio que sí, pero no sabía la manera de decírselo.

La oportunidad se presentó durante una de sus habituales salidas al bar. Un tipo tropezó con Tino, quien por accidente terminó tirando su bebida sobre Berwald, lo que a su vez inició una discusión.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpaba una y otra vez luego de que por su pelea con el otro sujeto los terminaran echando- ¡De verdad lo lamento! Pero se lo tenía bien merecido y…¡Lo siento!

-No p'sa n'da-trataba inútilmente de calmarlo el de lentes. Aún estaba impresionado por la fuerza del pequeño rubio.

-Y tu ropa se ensució…-se lamentó en voz alta al notar la enorme mancha en la camisa del sueco-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? No está muy lejos de aquí y podríamos aprovechar para cenar algo.

-No es n'cesario-repuso de inmediato, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por ir a casa de Tino.

-No es molestia, es mi forma por compensarte por lo de hoy-siguió insistiendo-¿Qué dices?

El sueco finalmente accedió. Suerte que por su naturaleza inexpresiva y seria pudo ocultar bien lo entusiasmado que se sentía. Entusiasmado y nervioso, sobre todo lo último.

-Perdón si está algo desordenado-le dijo después de abrir la puerta e invitarlo a pasar-No tuve tiempo de limpiar un poco-se excusó para después correr a levantar algo de ropa del suelo y unos DVD's que al de lentes le resultaron algo familiares. El finlandés soltó una risita nerviosa al saberse descubierto-Hungría insiste en dármelos para…

-E'tudiar las esc'enas-completó la frase por él. Sí, también era víctima de las continuas exigencias de su jefa. A pesar de que no fueran más que dobles, no dudaba en presionarlos e insistirles para que las escenas se vieran lo más reales posibles.

-Es un poco extraño, digo…saber que el que sale en las películas eres tú pero a la vez no-opinó algo divertido.

-Un p'co…-repuso el de lentes tratando de no sonrojarse y evitando mencionar el hecho de que si le gustaba ver esos videos, era porque sabía que uno de los cuerpos que aparecía ahí era el del finlandés y eventualmente terminaba cambiando a los protagonistas originales por ellos mismos.

-Quítate la camisa….¡Ah! Q-quiero decir, para lavarla-corrigió de inmediato la frase al notar la mirada que le dirigió su compañero-Deberíamos aprovechar o después será más complicado quitarle las manchas.

Berwald no pudo evitar pensar que el ojivioleta sonaba como toda una ama de casa, una esposa cuidando de su esposo. ¿Esposa? Sí, esposa definitivamente se oía bien. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que Tino…

-¿Te sientes bien?-la persona en sus pensamientos le pasó una mano frente a los ojos para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Asintió con fuerza.

-Me d'straje-explicó lo obvio y para disimularlo se apresuró a cumplir lo que le había dicho.

Le indicó que lo esperara en la sala y después lo observó desaparecer por un pasillo.

Mientras, el sueco se dedicó a explorar sus alrededores con la mirada, centrando su atención en una serie de fotografías situadas sobre una mesita café. El finlandés estaba acompañado en todas por personas a quienes no pudo identificar. Pero definitivamente la que más le hizo sentir incómodo y experimentar una fuerte opresión en el pecho, fue una donde aparecía al lado de otro chico rubio de lentes que sostenía una extraña bola blanca con una carita sonriente.

Trató de reconfortarse repitiéndose que Tino le contó que estaba sólo. Seguro sólo se trataba de un amigo, eso tenía que hacer.

Examinó su reflejo en el cristal de una de las ventanas y se quitó y se puso los lentes varias veces. No pudo evitar compararse con el chico de la fotografía. Tal vez a Tino le gustaban las personas que usaban lentes. Según Hungría, ese era un fetiche muy popular, casi tanto como los uniformes escolares y las corbatas.

-Lamento hacerte esperar-su anfitrión regresó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al extenderle una manta-Buscaba algo que pudieras usar mientras se lava tu camisa, pero mi ropa es demasiado pequeña para ti, supongo que es mejor que nada.

El de lentes no pudo evitar pensar que eso era muy parecido con el argumento de una de las películas en las que participaron. Claro que esa vez de acuerdo con el guión, también los pantalones debían de haberse ensuciado, lo cual era el factor desencadenante para que el actor terminara desnudo y el otro, al no tener ropa de su talla, se ofreciera a darle calor de una forma menos ortodoxa. Pero claro que esa no era su situación en lo absoluto.

-¿No tienes frío?

¿O sí? Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas, lo que menos quería era que hubiera algún malentendido.

-¿Te sientes bien?-y como invocado, el aludido se acercó para tocarle la frente. Tragó grueso y se obligó a asentir con dificultad, pero eso no tranquilizó al ojivioleta en lo absoluto, que se le acercó peligrosamente para examinarlo mejor.

Y entonces pasó. No supo exactamente cómo, si fue él, Tino o tal vez ambos, pero de pronto sus labios se juntaron y cuando menos acordó, ya lo tenía acomodado sobre su regazo y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-¡Al fin!

Contempló dudando al ojivioleta una vez que se separaron. ¿A qué se refería?

-En serio no sabía lo que estabas pensando, por más que trataba y trataba no podía entenderte- se incorporó para acomodarse mejor y le dirigió una sonrisa-Había veces en las que pensé que te gustaba, pero no podía estar seguro si solamente estabas siendo amable, si era una forma de compensarme por lo que pasa en el trabajo o si…

No lo dejó terminar y volvió a besarlo. Se sentía un poco torpe, con todo y el número de veces que le había tocado presenciar escenas cómo esas en las filmaciones donde los actores debían besarse hasta perder el aliento, nada más que un arrebato de pasión vacío. Lo que él buscaba era transmitirle todos sus sentimientos a Tino con aquel contacto y lo mucho que le gustaba.

El finlandés pareció comprenderlo, porque no lo pensó dos veces para corresponderle, pasando sus brazos en torno a su cuello y empujando al sueco hasta hacer que quedara recostado en el sofá.

-¿No crees que esto sea un poco cliché?-comentó divertido el ojivioleta-Técnicamente ya hemos hecho esto muchas veces.

-No-negó el de lentes y el otro rubio ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión-Es la pr'mera vez, porque e'ta sí es real-experimentó un inmenso alivio al oírlo reír, en verdad le encantaba el sonido de su risa-Y en s'rio me g'stas, m'cho-se sonrojó al decirlo.

-Tú también me gustas, aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Esa noche, Berwald no regresó a su departamento. Tino y él estaban demasiado ocupados. Finalmente era su turno para ser protagonistas de su propia película, una que sólo ellos conocerían y en la que eran libres de actuar cómo querían, y de moverse a su ritmo, de decir lo que quisieran sin que nadie se tomara la molestia de decirles que guardaran silencio, de dirigirlos o interrumpirlos. Y cuando terminaron, cansados de tantos besos y caricias, con sus ropas olvidadas en completo desorden en el suelo, ambos sabían que lo que había ocurrido era más que una simple representación de escenas eróticas. Representaba mucho más.

El resto de la historia era bastante más normal.

Fueron a trabajar como en cualquier otro día. Con las únicas diferencias de que llegaron juntos y que Berwald usaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Se esforzaron por ser bastante discretos, pero apenas los vio entrar, Hungría de inmediato adivinó lo sucedido:

-¡Felicidades! Ya decía yo que hacían muy buena pareja, hay mucha química entre ustedes. Y sin embargo me permito recordarles que dentro del set deben de mantener el mayor profesionalismo posible. Y por favor, eviten dejarse marcas muy obvias que sean difíciles de editar.

Así continuaron con su trabajo de manera normal. Claro que les costaba un poco mantenerse concentrados, pero a fin de cuentas seguían prefiriendo un ambiente más privado al demostrarse afecto, así que conseguían controlarse.

Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que Soren comenzara a cuestionar a Berwald por sus continuas desapariciones y el sueco tuvo que decidir entre presentarle a Tino o admitir en qué trabajaba. Optó por lo segundo. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, fue el mismo finlandés quien le pidió conocerlo. Así que concretaron una cita doble para hacerlo a la que también acudió Nils, pareja de Soren y donde los otros dos enfrentaron la pregunta que los seguiría persiguiendo en el futuro:

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-preguntó curioso el danés.

Los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de nerviosismo.

-C'mprando un h'lado-improvisó Berwald y Tino se permitió suspirar aliviado.

Soren quería seguir preguntando, pero Nils pareció percibir que era algo complicado y se apresuró a distraerlo burlándose de él. Y como de costumbre, el danés falló en entender a lo que realmente se refería y se olvidó del tema.

Después fue el turno del de lentes para conocer a los amigos de su pareja. Feliks, Toris y Eduard, el rubio de lentes de la fotografía y mejor amigo de Tino. En esa ocasión, el ojivioleta fue más cuidadoso y preparó con tiempo una historia creíble para la inevitable pregunta que les hizo Feliks: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Coincidimos comprando el mismo CD en la tienda. ¡Me sentí muy feliz de conocer a alguien más a quien le gustara Lordi!

Después de ahí las cosas transcurrieron con relativa normalidad. Pasados casi seis meses, Tino le propuso a Berwald que se mudara con él. El sueco aceptó encantado. Y así fue también como Soren y Nils empezaron a vivir juntos.

Además, el finlandés no dudó en apoyarlo cuando finalmente se animó a comentarle su idea de tener su propio café. Y aunque ambos tuvieron que renunciar a su trabajo como dobles en la productora de Hungría, no por eso rompieron contacto con el resto de sus compañeros. Elizabetha, nombre verdadero de su antigua jefa, incluso los invitó a su boda (y se encargó de que Tino atrapara el ramo, para felicidad de Berwald). Ahí fue donde se dio el inicio de otra inesperada relación cuando Matthew (Canadá) le presentó su hermano Alfred (quien ignoraba por completo el trabajo de su gemelo) a Arthur (Inglaterra).

-Dude! I'm your fan! ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

Y así nació el amor. O algo así. Asimismo fue como Berwald y Tino comenzaron a cuidar a Peter, el hermanito menor de Arthur quien en ese entonces apenas contaba con poco más de tres años. Y fue en el cuarto cumpleaños del niño cuando Arthur tomó la decisión de que la pareja de nórdicos se hicieran cargo de él, pensando que podrían darle una mayor estabilidad en cuanto a ambiente familiar. Pero se cuidó mucho de mencionarlo, aunque al despedirse al sueco le pareció verlo derramar alguna lágrima.

De todos esos sucesos transcurrieron siete años. Ambos continuaban juntos y trabajando en su exitoso café. Peter era un saludable y entusiasta (aunque algo travieso) niño de once años que los quería como sus verdaderos padres. Soren y Nils los visitaban con frecuencia (demasiada para el gusto del sueco). Y de sus épocas trabajando como dobles en películas pornográficas preferían no acordarse (a menos que estuvieran en privado), así como el pasar por alto todas las insinuaciones de Elizabetha para que regresaran al negocio, no gracias.

-¿Sabías que lo primero que me gustó de ti fueron tus manos?

Berwald contempló curioso al finlandés sentado frente a él. Tino extendió una de sus manos para atrapar la del sueco.

-¿En s'rio?

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte? ¿Tanto tiempo juntos y aún no confías en mí?

Negó enérgicamente. No lo decía por eso. Pero es que no podía dejar de pesar que después de todo la primera vez que se conocieron había sido mientras tocaba su trasero y el sólo recordarlo, aunque hubiera sido hace bastantes años atrás, aún le hacía morirse de pena. El ojivioleta rió divertido por su reacción.

-Y esa es otra cosa, realmente eres muy lindo cuando te avergüenzas.

El sueco se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su esposa para rodearlo con sus brazos y después besarlo tiernamente. Tal vez el inicio de su historia no fuera muy convencional, pero lo que de verdad importaba era que seguían juntos y no lo cambiarían por nada. Tal vez dentro de algunos años en el futuro fueran capaces de recordarlo sin apenarse, y porque no, incluso contárselo a Peter. Y hablando de su hijo…

-¡Peter! Somos nosotros, ¿podemos pasar?

El niño abrió la puerta de su habitación con cierto recelo y miró con cierta desconfianza a los mayores.

-De verdad no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Lo s'ntimos m'cho.

Pero el pequeño rubio seguía resentido con ellos y apenas y les prestó atención, fingiendo estar muy interesado en jugar con una de sus figuras de acción. Sus padres suspiraron resignados.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos con el ensayo? Su-san y yo podemos redactarlo y después sólo tendrás que transcribirlo.

-¿Es en serio?-se olvidó por completo de su juguete y su enojo para voltear a verlos-¿Van a hacer mi tarea?

-S'lo por e'ta vez-se apresuró a aclarar el de lentes. Con algo de suerte Tino y él podrían inventarse una historia perfectamente normal y aburrida como para que fuera creíble-No te ac'stumbres.

-No lo haré-repuso aún sorprendido su hijo.

Y esperó a que sus padres salieran para tomar su teléfono y marcar un número que él conocía de memoria.

-¿Raivis? Soy yo. Me pasó algo muy raro. No malo, sólo raro-agregó cuando su amigo lo cuestionó-Y creo que encontré otra cosa mejor que preguntar de dónde vienen los bebés o qué es el síndrome de Estocolmo. Y no me vas a creer qué es…

* * *

><p>Si les gustó lean y dejen reviews!<p> 


End file.
